A Past of Vampires
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: Bella gets raised by the Volturi and meets the Cullens. When she becomes a vampire, she is forced to choose between the two ways of life that she’s seen: the way she’s always seen her family use or the Cullens’ way. Multiple POV’s.
1. Chapter 1

_A Past of Vampires_

_  
Heidi's POV_

I hurried through the shadows lining the streets of my home city of Volterra, after eating after another one of my successful fishing trips. I've lived her for centuries along with the rest of my family, the Volturi. We're the most powerful, and unchallenged, coven in the entire world. I paused suddenly, when I caught Jane's scent in the air. What was she doing now? Why wasn't she inside? Aro always wanted to make sure she was safe. After all, Jane was Aro's special pet. In his eyes, Jane is second to his wife, Sulpicia. I'm invisible when those two are around. I jogged to my sister's side and then I saw her staring at a box with a frightened expression.

"Jane, what is it?" I asked calmly. "Heidi," Jane started slightly at the sound of my voice. "I...I just...I was...I...I think someone abandoned a pet or something." I took a deep breath and peered into the box and Jane followed my lead and then we both saw something we never dreamed of seeing—a little human baby sleeping peacefully. I picked the child up and took her out of the box. I hissed to Jane, "Get rid off the box. I'll take the child back to the palace and tell Aro that I took you with me for a walk. Hurry." Jane got rid of the box and was back before I'd gone three feet. "Girl, you are fast," I murmured to her. Jane nodded and muttered, "Figured you could use some help getting the grates open." I smiled at my sister and we hurried to get this little child inside. Then Jane asked, "What's it's name?" I shrugged and then I saw the locket. I pulled it out, and barely turning my head toward Jane, said, "Her name's Bella, Isabella Marie Swan." Jane nodded and said, "That's a pretty name for a pretty little girl."

We quickly entered the main hall where executions occurred and we ate, well, where pretty much everything, except for our 'sleeping' happened. I paused and quickly returned to the lobby when I saw that someone was going to destroyed. Alec saw me and sat down next to me. Jane went in and joined Aro. "Heidi, you can't keep that child sheltered forever. It's not even yours anyway. Shouldn't you put it back where you found it?" Alec said so calmly. I'd never hated Alec before, but suddenly I wanted to rip off his head. I wanted to kill him. Chelsea came in and I said, "Chelsea, can you take Bella for a second?" "Sure, Heidi," she said calmly. I stood up and leaned over Alec. "Listen, Alec. Your sister and I found her on the streets in box. Her parents abandoned her. I may be a vampire, I may drink human blood, but leaving her just wasn't an option. No one even seemed to notice that something was wrong. It was after I came back, though. And I will do everything in my power to keep little Bella sheltered for as long as I can." Alec flinched and then Chelsea giggled. I took Bella back from Chelsea and continued rocking her gently. "Hey, Alec , you mind telling me if they're done in there with the 'trial,'" I called to my brother. I heard no reply.

Then Corin came out and said, "Heidi, Aro, Caius, and Marcus want to see you and what you found." I glared and snapped, "It's a human baby, for crying out loud, Corin. It doesn't even know how to talk yet. Bella can't be more than four months, at most." I rereentered the hall and said, "Masters." Caius drifted forward and said, "Explain! Now! Heidi!" I gulped and said, "I went for a walk after we'd finished eating and brought Jane with me. I could smell human in the alley, which was unusual in itself, so we figured we'd find out what it was. I sent Jane on ahead, and then said I'd catch up. When I did, I saw her standing stiffly beside a cardboard box. We looked in and found Bella. She'd been abandoned. I couldn't leave her and she needs a home and I was hoping maybe I could keep her. Now Bella, and that box, weren't there when I came home, either, because I would have noticed it, Caius."

Marcus, who had been 'bored' throughout this entire thing, suddenly looked interested and asked, "You said she was abandoned?" "It's the only explanation that fits. Why else would she have been in a box?" I replied instantly. Aro frowned at me and said, "Heidi, find her parents." Caius quickly nodded his head in agreement with Aro, but remained silent. Marcus suddenly said, "No, brothers. Heidi is right. And we know what happened to her parents. We killed them, on accident. I'll take her in and raise her as my child, as my daughter." Aro nodded and said, "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, brother." "I do, Aro," Marcus said. "May I have my daughter, Heidi?" I handed Bella over to her new father, to Marcus, and then Aro dismissed me.

I breathed a quiet sigh of relief when it was all over. That had been so close. Bella Volturi, Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, I think to myself. My new sister. My little sister.


	2. Chapter 2

_Marcus'** POV**_

Seconds after Heidi left, little Bella started crying. I fixed up some baby formula, but she refused to drink it. I changed her diaper, holding my breath the entire time, but she still wouldn't stop crying. I called for Heidi, but even then she still wouldn't stop crying. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. I would find out what it was. I rocked her carefully and soon she fell back asleep. I breathed a silent sigh of relief and assigned Heidi and Jane the job of guarding Bella when we had visitors. They both protested until I said, "You two found her. You brought her here safely into my arms. I say you can protect her from other vampires." I then faced Chelsea and said, "You shall assist Heidi and Jane." "Yes, Master," Chelsea instantly replied.

Of course, Felix and Demetri were really not that much help in taking care of Bella. They only made her cry, more. So they usually got yelled at, by either Jane or Heidi.

I watched little Bella grow up, but Aro, Caius, and I all tutored her instead of sending her to school. We taught her German, Spanish, French, Latin, Italian, English, but in our family, we usually use Latin, or Italian, but mostly Italian, and Greek. We also taught her math, some science, some human history, some vampire history, and other things that would help her survive in the real world. In fact, Italian was the first language she picked up and we usually use Italian to discuss normal, human, events, and Latin to discuss vampire events.

She never really saw too many humans. She seemed happy here in the palace, but we tried to encourage her to play with other humans her age, but she insisted that she preferred playing with Jane, Heidi, Chelsea, and Alec. Alec only hangs out with Bella to calm her down after Felix and Demetri have picked on her, allowing Jane and Heidi to beat them.

I knew one thing about Bella, I wasn't going to have the strength to say goodbye to her, ever. Someday, I would change her into a vampire.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bella's POV_

I'm eighteen-years-old now. My family and I are known as the Volturi. I'm the youngest. Everyone else is a vampire. I'm not. I've known that everyone in my family were vampires since I was twelve. Of course, Jane and Heidi still don't let any of my family's rare visitors hurt me. Of course, they also never let Felix or Demetri hurt me either. I love my sisters and brothers. I think of the guard more as my siblings than bodyguards and they think of me as their sister—at least Heidi does anyway and so does Jane. I'm not sure about the others. None of the vampires' gifts, at least those who work within the mind, work on me. Alec can still calm me down, but he can't numb all of my senses the way he can with everyone. Jane can't hurt and Demetri can't track me, which is why when we played hide-and-seek, he could never find me. Of course, Uncle Aro can't read my mind either, which means I can plan surprise parties for him, but usually he ends finding out, because he can read Heidi's and Jane's minds, and so he always acts surprised, but I already know that he knows about it.

Of course on my birthday, instead of me opening my presents, Chelsea always opens them for me. She takes off the paper and thenhands me what the present is or the package it's in and they always make sure I don't hurt myself, because they don't want to accidentally kill me, because of a paper cut.

A few months before the Saint Marcus Day celebration on March 19, 2009, after I turned eighteen, the September 13th before, Daddy said something about inviting another vampire family, the Cullens to visit us and so I could meet some other kids my age, because Daddy and Uncle Caius and Uncle Aro had all heard rumors that their friend had adopted five kids, and that they were all close to my age and that maybe I could make some new friends. I'm a little nervous about meeting the Cullens. Daddy says that they hunt animals. I don't get how they survive that way, though. I really hope they come because I want to meet them.

On Saint Marcus Day, Daddy made me wait in the lobby until Heidi came and got me—we do this everytime she goes fishing since I'd almost passed out when I saw how my family really ate—and he would go see the festivities with me at night. The night part of the St. Marcus Day celebration is always better than the part during the day. I sat down on my regular bench and watched all the servants come and go. A few of them also helped Daddy decorate my room when I was a baby, but now Jane and Heidi helped me redecorate with posters of my favorite singers and my favorite movie stars.

I saw seven figures enter the turret room. They all had golden eyes. Daddy had said his friend Carlisle Cullen had had golden eyes and so I wondered if these people were the Cullens. I noticed that there were three girls and four boys. They were all so different from other vampires I had seen.

They didn't look anything alike. Of the four boys, one was big—muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular and honey blond. A third was very peaceful, but somewhat muscular but nowhere nearly as muscular as the dark-haired boy with blond hair like the second boy. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-colored hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college or even teachers in a high school rather than students.

The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixielike, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction. The third girl had the same pale, beautiful features as the rest of them. Something about her heart-shaped face, her billows of soft, caramel-colored hair, reminded me of the ingénues of the silent-movie era. She was small, slender, yet less angular, more rounded than the others.

A little while later, they all came back out into the lobby. I'd seen Heidi come in earlier, and she said she'd come get me after the family was done eating. Usually, the visitors think I'm a servant until I run into the turret room and curl up on Daddy's lap. I watched as they sat down not too far from I was sitting, and so I studied them, trying to see if these people were the Cullens. One of the boys, the bronze-haired boy, noticed me and came over and sat down next to me. We said hi and then he introduced me to rest of his family. No one knew that I was actually Marcus' daughter yet, but they were going to find out soon enough. I could tell that all of the Cullens thought I was just a servant, just like every other visitor who came to Volterra.

Carlisle said, "You know that the Volturi might kill you someday, right, Bella?" I merely rolled my eyes and said, "Yeah, whatever, Carlisle." Carlisle looked at Edward, who shrugged in response to something Carlisle had said or thought. Then Alec and Heidi came out and led the Cullens back into the turret room and Heidi said, "Come on, Bella. Marcus wants to see you and introduce you to the Cullens." She leaned over to me and whispered in my ear, "You know the drill." I trotted in, after Heidi, and then I ran over to Marcus and crawling onto his lap, squealed, "Daddy!" I turned and watched as the Cullens all just stared at me. I could see that they were shocked and I giggled. I loved doing that to all of our visitors.


	4. Chapter 4

_Edward's POV_

Oh, man, I'm in love with Marcus' daughter. How did in the world did that even happen to me? He'd kill me before he'd let me date her, probably, I think, unless she stops him. And that's probably why Bella hasn't been killed yet, because Marcus is protecting her. If she knows, he's probably planning to change her, instead of having to kill her. I didn't see that Marcus had a daughter and I guess meeting Marcus' daughter was the surprise Alice said that the Volturi had waiting for us.

I wondered what was going on in her mind, because I couldn't see anything inside her mind. It's almost if she had a brick wall inside her mind. I just had to ask Aro what he saw when he tried to read her mind. Maybe something terrible had happened to her when she was a child and so she blocked the images out of her mind, thus blocking out any other mental attacks from others, I think.

So, yeah, maybe or maybe not I'll get to date Bella. I really hope so.


	5. Author's Note

_**A/N. Hey guys, listen up. I have a poll for deciding who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath and tells her that Angel's missing. So far, no one, besides me, has voted on it. So vote for who you want to sacrifice to Max's wrath or I won't update this story anymore and you'll never know Max's reaction, if Angel is found, and if the person is killed. It's on my profile and if no one else votes, the person I voted for to be the sacrifice will be the one sent. I want someone to say I think so-and-so should face Max. So go vote.  
**_


	6. Author's Note 2

**_A/N. Hey guys, thanks for all the votes so far. We're halfway done. Just 50 more votes and you'll learn who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath. So be sure to vote.  
_**


End file.
